ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
African (label)
The French label, a subsidiary of Sonodiscs, started releasing singles and LPs as of ca. 1966, some CDs apeared in the 1990s. It is best known for its catalogue of classic Congolese music on the so called 360 series. At the same time the label is highly critised as the "attitude of the label was very much like that seen in the "Colonie Belge" genre of Congolese paintings" [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010. File:African 90.115 C A 1000.jpg File:African 90.115 L 1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 1.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 91537 LA.jpg =Discography= The 360 LP series (see seperate page: African (label) discography: 360 LP series) The 90 singles series Catalogue numbers 90.001 - 91.000 *90.018 - Kwamy: Kele Ya Nini Saka b/w Nico: Pablo Gonzales Dial Africa blog, 22.2.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 90018 C1.jpg File:African 90018 C2.jpg File:African 90018 LA.jpg File:African 90018 LB.jpg *90.019 - Vedette Jazz: Jean Pierre ngala esili // Meme bolingo *90.020 - (Surboum Africaine/Boma Bango 1) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Bondoki na boniama (Franco) (Boléro Lingala) 4:10 b/w Muaku elombe ya kwango (Franco) (Rumba Lingala) 4:20 Bolingo.org, retrieved 17.9.2011 File:African 90020 CA.jpg File:African 90020 CB.jpg *90.032 - (Surboum Africaine) Flamy et Emano: Marie Anto b/w Tout Leo Nalato cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90032.jpg *90.041 - African Fiesta: Guayira // Tabou *90.044 - (Surboum Africaine) Alberto (Orchestre Conga Succès): Ko Banga Te Ata Balobi Yo Moloki b/w Tu M'avait Fait La Jalusie cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90044.jpg *90.046 - (Surboum Africaine - Flash 7) Rochereau & African Fiesta: Nganda Ya Diallo (Rumba) /b/w Savon omo (Rumba) Ebay, retrieved 29.3.2011 File:African 90046 C.jpg *90.047 - (Surboum Africaine) Orchestre Los Angels: Ngai Robin Mawa b/w Cielito Waila (1967) cdandlp.com, 19.1.2012 114274840.png *90.059 - Rochereau et l'Orchestre African Fiesta: Ple Mi Ze b/w Mokolo nakokufa File:African 90059 s.jpg *90.065 - Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Camalo// Soki ayei tokosamba *90.071 - (Surboum Africaine/Tcheza 41) Orchestre Diamant Bleu: Bast ya mbala (Rene Moreno) Rumba Lingala 3:30 // Espaye (Rene Moreno) Cha cha cha Espagnol 3:30 File:African 90071 C Bol.jpg *90.074 - Vedette Jazz: Gue* megusta // Mobembo ezali liwa te *90.075 - Tino Mambo: Badyano // Bana baya ya bakwanga *90.076 - Vedette Jazz: Eyala // Nalimbi na yo Collette *90.077 - Tino Mambo: Katamea Henri // Linda mi amor *90.078 - Vedette Jazz: Filipo naboyi bombanda // Na likambo na ngai bayaka te *90.081 - Vedette Jazz: Cao-cao // Nameli ngambo *90.082 - Tino Mambo: Ekendeki dina // Manjos *90.084 - Rochereau & African Fiesta: Cinq Ans // Yo Lokosso File:African 90084 Yo Lokoso.jpg *90.086 - (Sourboum Africaine) Orchestre Conga Succes: Baila Y Su Rythmo b/w Sabina Nwasi Ma Ga cdandlp, retrieved 29.6.2011 File:African 90086 Orchestre Conga.jpg *90.096 - Conga Success: Vava Louis moziki ya Conga Success // Mwambe No 6 *90.097 - (Editions African Jazz 49) unknown: Julie ya ba Julie // Lelo Tosepela *90.099 - Cobantous: Mama Kolemba te // Tabu Wangu *90.115 - (Surboum Africaine) Le Duo Kalle-Alexis/Orchestre African Jazz: Independence Economique b/w Congo Centafrique (1966) File:African 90.115 C A 1000.jpg File:African 90.115 C B.jpg File:African 90.115 L 1.jpg File:African 90.115L 2.jpg *90.151 - (Surboum Africaine) Zatho & Orch. Los Nickelos: Revelation bolingo ya nzamba // Pierrot Mabelwanga cdandlp.com, retrieved 6.4.2011 File:African 90151 Zatho Los Neckelos.jpg *90.222 - (Surboum Africaine) Samy Daniel: Bopesa Ya Liteya / Oyo Zuwa cdandlp.com, retrieved 29.6.2011 File:African 90222 C.jpg *90.223 - (Surboum Africaine) Demon & Cercul Jazz: Sapato b/w Cherie Monique cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90223.jpg *90.297 - (Sukiza 80) Orchestre African Fiesta: Nakei Abidjan Discogs, retrieved 15.1 2012 African 90297.jpeg *90.301 - (Epanza Makita 82) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Nabir Libala Bmbanda b/w Nakobala oyo Motema Alinge *90.302 (Flash 51) Orchestre African Fiesta International: Liba#a ya 8 heures du temps b/w Maloba *90.303 - (Ngonga Ya Bakongo 3) Orchestre Bantu: Mushya b/w ''Mpuanga *90.304 - (Musikalle 4010) Orchestre African Jazz, Direction: Kalle: ''B.B. 69 b/w Lolango Helena *90.305 - (Landa Bango 4) Don Pierro, Samy, Orchestre Conga 68 de Johnny Bokelo: Nalinga ya ngai chérie b/w Mabala ya Kinshasa *90.306 - (Flash 43) Roxchereau, Orchestre African Fiesta National (Le Peuple): M. Wanke b/w Micheline *90.307 - (Viclong 2) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Numero ya Kinshasa b/w Dodo tuna Motema *90.308 - (Viclong 3) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mwasi ya ba patrons b/w Regina-Regina *90.309 - (Cefa-LBS 1) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Mwasi ngai nabala b/w Emma eongi ya bomwana *90.310 - (Cefa-LBS 2) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Matinda b/w Jeannie mwasi mabe *90.311 - (Sukisa 81) Orchestre African Fiesta: Naatela ebonga ya bana b/w Cumbre pachanga *90.312 - (Londende 98) Francky, Orchestre Cobantou: Traitemeint de base ya matua b/w Yangale Pauline *90.313 - (Londende 101) Emmane, Orchestre Cobantou: Mabala ya Kinshasa b/w Nakamue Rocky *90.314 - (Londende 102) Diamant, Orchestre Cobantou: Niama ya zamba b/w ''Koseka moninga te *90.315 - (Patenge 1) Avec la voix de son maître " MUJOS", Muchos et son ensemble: ''Marienta b/w Nyna mwana ya ma lea *90.316 - (Tigre Payne no. 1) Orchestre Les Tigres: Lindanda ya payne b/w Magui ya basantu *90.318 - (Viclong 1) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: NakosalaNakolota b/w J'ai Trompe Mon Amour (1969) World Service blog, 4.10.2009, retrieved 15.1.2012 Dial Africa blog, 14.1.2012, retrieved 15.1.2012 African-90.318-front.jpg African-90.318-back.jpg African-90.318-label-A.jpg African-90.318-label-B.jpg African 90318_C1_1000.jpg African 90318_C2_1000.jpg African 90318_L1_1000.jpg African 90318_L2_1000.jpg *90.343 - (série Landa Bango 20) Johnny Bokelo et son orchestre Conga: Cis-Ca b/w Catherine File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 1 1000.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 2.jpg *90.345 - (Londende 109) Orchestre Vox-Negros: Bolingo ya mbongo b/w Francisca *90.351 - (Boboto 53) Orchestre Negro Succes: Talisman b/w Motema na ngai *90.358 - (Sukiza 99) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukiza: Baoule b/w Patricia *African 90.360 - Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo: Mwana Ya Mboyo b/w Na Kobala Te File:African 90360 C Bokelo.jpg *90.391 - Orch. Bansomi Lay Lay: Nzeza 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90391.jpg *90.404 - Orchestre Cobantou (Série Londende 148) Worldservice blog, 10.6.2010, retrieved 28.6.2010 File:African-90 404-front.jpg *90.408 - (Surboum Africaine) Dr. Nico & 'Orchetsre African Fiesta: Okusuka Wapi b/w Timbero cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90408.jpg *90.410 - (Surboum Africaine) Orchestre L'Os Backy: Ebongi Mona Na Miso / Jeanne Muana Senegalaise *90.425 - Bovic & Orchestre Vévé: Clementine b/w Venus (Série Veve 47) Radiodiffusion blog, 19.6.2008, retrieved 22.9.2010 File:African 90425 F.jpg *90.446 - (Alamoule 6) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Likabo lizuaka niama te / Mawa na basi *90.447 - (Veve 39) Orchestre Veve: Sakuma 1 & 2 *90.448 - (Sukiza 112) Dr. Nico et l'African Fiesta Sukiza: Sadi na boyi masumu b/w Ruguisa *90.449 - (Sukiza 109) Dr. Nico et l'Orchestre African Fiesta Sukiza: Adieu Freetown b/w Afrique de l'Ouest cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90449.jpg *90.450 - (Kina-Rama 1) Orcheste Son Africa: Salongo b/w Mbula misatu *90.451 - (Mabina 3) Orchestre Carrousel: Mbongo sala mosala b/w Clémentine *90.452 - (Viclong 20) Vicky et l'Orchestre O.K. Jazz: A moins que namikosa b/w Natiyi nainu raison World Service blog, 4.10.2009, retrieved 15.1.2012 African-90.452-front.jpg African-90.452-back.jpg African-90.452-label-A.jpg African-90.452-label-B.jpg *90.453 - (La Musette 5) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Sylvie b/w Mokolo ya mariage *90.454 - (La Musette 6) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Misère ya basi b/w Lisolo *90.455 - (Alamoule 8) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Zando ya bambanda b/w Ozala na page 4.. *90.456 - (Alamoule 9) Orchestre Zemba-Zemba: Bolingo mosika b/w Pepe *90.457 - (Susika 113) Dr. Nico et l'African Fiesta Sukisa: Nazali se mobali na yo b/w Tokendeki to zongi *90.458 - (Veve 40) Orchestre Veve: Bea b/w Rue 36 eala *90.459 - (Londende 115) Orchestre Cobantou: Alphonsine b/w Libala ya philo na gina *90.460 - (Londende 161) Orchestre Cobantou: Le monde est méchant b/w Charlie Tshipaka *90.461 - (Epanza 111) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Nabanzi tele b/w Nganda benda bika *90.468 - Vicky Longomba & Orch. O.K. Jazz: Mbanda Nani A Gagner?' b/w ''Nasomba Mwana Naboti? World Service blog, 4.10.2009, retrieved 15.1.2012'' African-90.468-label-A.jpg African-90.468-label-B.jpg *90.480 - (Veve 45) Orchestre Veve: Vicky b/w Oui Verckys *90.481 - (Musikalle AJM 5.005) Orchestre African Jazz: Lete Obali b/w 'Flori *90.482 - (MAF 14) Orchestre Les Fantomes Original: Liwa ya bavon marie-marie b/w Titi ndima toli *90.483 - (La Musette 4) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Alexandrine b/w Luta *90.484 - (Epanza-Makita 115) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Kwela kempasiko b/w Akei mbandaka *90.485 - (Epanza-Makita 117) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mathieu togongana b/w Bisenga senga Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored (blog), 30.4.2010]retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90485 Cover A.jpg *90.486 - (ISA 501) Orchestre African Fiesta National: Moussa b/w Tika nameka *90.487 - (ISA 502) Orchestre African Fiesta National: Salongo b/w '' Bavon'' *90.488 - (Sukisa 115) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Topesanaki au revoir b/w Bolingo ya sens unique *90.489 - (Veve 50) Orchestre Veve: Je rêve b/w ''Keba Jose *90.490 - (La Musette 9) Orchestre Bella-Bella: ''Nakondi mingi b/w Bolingo ebanda na liyoto *90.491 - (La Musette 10) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Mobali akenda voyage b/w Naboyi *90.492 - (Veve 49) Orchestre Veve: Ah guira b/w '' Ah ngai matinda'' *90.493 - (Landa Bango 69) Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo: Bana bakokunda ngai b/w Ah ngai tete mawa *90.494 - (Landa Bango 62) Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo: Bolingo Johnny b/w Ata mbonga te nalingi ye *90.495 - (Veve 52) Orchestre Les Grands Maquisards: Diallo b/w Essesse *90.496 - (Veve 53) Orchestre Les Grands Maquisards: Tokosenga ya nzambe b/w Biki *90.497 - (Veve 54) Orchestre Veve: Marceline 1re b/w Marceline 2e *90.498 - (Veve 57) Orchestre Veve: Bolingo ya tembe b/w Armee nationale *90.499 - (Alamoule 18) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Marro bayina b/w Nazalaka ndoyi na yo *90.500 - (Paka-Siye 80) Groupe Folklorique Bambala: Lugamba b/w Musukul Danse Voyage *90.501 - (Paka-Siye 81) Groupe Folklorique Bambala: Mu Tcha Tcha b/w Misendu *90.502 - (La Musette 8) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Ndeko ya Mwasi b/w Marie Yeye *90.503 - (Veve 51) Orchestre Les Grands Maquisards: Obotama Mobali Ndima Pasi b/w Maria Mboko *90.504 - (Veve 56) Orchestre Veve: Isabo b/w Moïse ou Anne *90.505 - (Tshondo 11) Orchestre Baba Gaston Band: Ngai Muana Nazongi b/w Lofundu Ya Pamba *90.506 - (Londende 175) Orchestre Cobantu: Bernadette ya Inzia b/w '' Likambo ya Bankoko'' *90.507 - (Ekambi Brillant) Orchestre Les Cracks: Djongele la n'dolo b/w Ngon' aboh *90.508 - (Alamoule 17) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Mobembo b/w Bavon Atiki Biso Mawa *90 509 - (Londende 176) Orchestre Cobantou: Linga Ngai Charlotte Komba b/w Hélène Élue *90.510 - (Sagitta 2) Orchestre Festival de Guvano: Allah elodie b/w Ya ngai na yo Benka-Bika *90.529 - (Landa Bango 64) Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo: Moke Nazwaka Ekoki b/w Cisca Naboyi Concurrence cdandlp.com, 4.2.2012 African 90529.jpg *90.537 - (A.J. - 510-1) Kalle & L'African Team de Paris: Discipline Na K.D.L. b/w Cambridge Mai Ya Piyo African 90537_CA_1000.jpg African 90537_CB_1000.jpg African 90537_L1_1000.jpg African 90537_L2_1000.jpg *90.551 - (Sangele 22) Orchestre Les Étoiles: Ma cele // Bisengo ya la vie *90.552 - (Veve 67) Orchestre Veve: Sois Sage // Lucie nakoloba nini? *90.553 - (Veve 69) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Nakweyi ndeke // Masanga *90.554 - possibly not released On the back cover of African 90.628B the cat-numbers from 90.551 to 90.592 are listed, this one is missing. *90.555 - (Le Mineurs 4) Orchestre Angel Negro: Masewu tika tofundu b/w Symbad mukiadi *90.556 - Orchestre Super Elegance: Lunkomi kope 1er b/w Lunkomi kope 2è *90.557 - (Tshianga 6) Orchestre Madikas: Maweja ndamina dibonda b/w Diakabi mulumba *90.558 - (Tshianga 7) Orchestre Madikas: Tusonja lubidi b/w Mwena diombe *90.559 - (Zambi 23) Orchestre L'Os Backy: Bati ngai na mpungo b/w Bilenge ya L'Os Backy *90.560 - (Londende 163) Orchestre Cobantou: Naleij zizi b/w Affaire semeki *90.561 - (Veve 65) Orchestre Veve: Jean-Jean b/w Congo centre Afrique *90.571 - Manu Dibango: Soul Makossa (1972) Muzzicaltrips (blog), Jan. 2011, retrieved 28.1.2011 File:African 90571 F.jpeg *90.573 - Orchestre Zemba Zemba: Baboti Balembi nNai Te / Mikuwa Ya Soso File:African 90573 C ZembaZemba.jpg *90.575 - (Musikana 4) Orchestre Continental: Mama na Nicole b/w Ya vero *90.588 - Orchestre Élégance Jazz: Ngalula Marthe b/w Louise keba ba ngai 671521803.jpg 7940.jpg *90.589 - Orchestre Élégance Jazz: Bilobela mabe b/w Tembe na mboloko 114274834.jpg *90.592 - (Londende 198) Orchestre Dewayon Ex-Loningisa: Groupe Watam // Bokilo ayebi kobota For cat.-nos. 90.592 to 90.631 see backsleeve of 91.000 *90.593 - (Musikana 5) Orchetsre Continental: Pembe ya Motema // Bomoto wapi Colette *90.594 - (Musikana 6) Orchestre Continental: Bea, Omikebisa // Marabout Akabola Music blog, 19.1.2011, retrieved 5.4.2011 File:African 90594 CA.JPG File:African 90594 CB.JPG *90.595 - Orchestre Fes Festivals des Marquisards: Apollo II // Marceline *90.596 - (Viclong 28) Orchestre Lovy du Zaire: Invocation // Nasomba muana naboti *90.597 - (Viclong 29) Orchestre Lovy du Zaire: Balingi basombela ngai liwa // Marceline mama na bébé *90.598 - (Viclong 27) Orchestre Lovy du Zaire: Eulalie mwana mandona // Conseil d'amie *90.599 - (Veve 93) Orchestre Les Bakuba: Nakoluka yo Sabina // Somo osali *90.600 - (Veve 94) Orchestre Les Bakuba: O changer ngai position // Libaku *90.601 - (Dibango Manu) Manu Dibango: Bien boire se dit 33 *90.602 - (Veve 86) Orchestre Negre: Mobali 1er // Mobali 2e *90.603 - (Dibango Manu) Manu Dibango: Sango Yésus Cristo // Hot Thing *90.604 - (Sukisa 123) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Nameka motema // Naboyi poison *90.605 - (Sukisa 124) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Préavis // Nzoto lumière *90.606 - (Sukisa 125) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Linga mobali alin gi yo // A la savana *90.607 - (Sukisa 126) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Nazongi mboka // Eramorando *90.608 - (Sukisa PSU 122) Orchestre Dicky et l'Orchestre Grand Tino Baroza: Bana ndombe // Malata *90.609 - (Landa Bango 80) Orchestre Le Grand Pizza: Humanité // Ah mbongo *90.610 - (ISA 505) Orchestre Afrisa (L'International): Mongali // Felie *90.611 - (ISA 506) Orchestre Afrisa (L'International): Cassius Clay // Mathinda-Mathi File:African 90611 F s.jpg *90.612 - (Landa Bango 78) Orchestre Le Grand Pizza: Libala eponi ekolo te // Bolingo Cecile *90.613 - (Veve 96) Orchestre Veve: Nakomitunaka // Veve kamisa 2e *90.614 - (Veve 99) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Milly // Taty *90.615 - (Veve 100) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Suaze // Marcelui *90.616 - (Londende 206) Orchestre Grand Cobantou: Liwa ye wendo // Ah eh Maria-Wendo *90.617 - (Landa Bango 79) Orchestre Conga de la Capitale: Marceline pauni // Basi mawa te *90.618 - (Landa Bango 81) Orchestre Conga de la Capitale: Kolinba etumba te // Mbuta muntu cdandlp.com, 4.2.2012 African 90618.jpg *90.619 - (Veve 103) Orchestre Veve: Berthe // Maria Ozonga *90.620 - (Veve 104) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Keba nakobunga // Kimbundi File:African 90620 veve 104.jpg *90.621 - (Veve 105) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Nzube // Ring in the river *90.622 - (Veve 106) Orchestre Les Bakuba: Yoka conseil // Mama nga se mobali *90.623 - (Sukisa 129) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Mandona // Merengue sukisa *90.624 - (Sukisa 130) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Célina // Mwika *90.625 - (Sukisa 131) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Mansanga // Suavilo *90.626 - (Veve 95) Orchestre Les Bakuba: Likabu mabe// Nazoki *90.627 - (Landa Bango 88) Orchestre Conga: Likueyi na famille 1 // Likueyi na famille 2 *90.628 - (Sukisa 133) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Bolingo Ya Kobomba b/w Mobali Akolimbisa Mwasi Dial Africa blog, 23.8.2011, retrieved 26.8.2011 File:African 90628 CA 1000.jpg File:African 90628 CB 1000.jpg File:African 90628 L2.jpg File:African 90628 L1.jpg *90.629 - (Meke Meke 13) Orchestre Elegance Jazz: Consultation // Kolinga-moto 2 115003895.jpg *90.630 - (Londende 212) Orchestre Cobantou: Nzambe nakofuka // Nasengi pardon chérie *90.631 - (Clo-Clo) Les Grands Maquisards: Jarria 1 et 2 *90.648 - (Veve 119) Orchestre Veve: Betthy b/w Ekule *90.649 - (Veve 122) Verckys & Orchestre Bella Bella: Lipua Lipua Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 b/w Nakosuka Wapi (1973) *90.650 - (Maquis 11) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Kimbokoto b/w Landa-Landa *90.651 - (Maquis 9) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Mamisa b/w Ancela *90.652 - (Maquis 10) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Toleki Mingi b/w Nawelakate Mbanda *90.653 - (La Musette 40) Orchestre Mi Amor: Poncelet Nasengi Y'Ozongo b/w Lisano Ebankadi Na Kin Malebo *90.654 - (Veve 125) Orchestre Veve: Zongisela Ngai Motema b/w Kanda Mopaya *90.655 - (Veve 123) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Getu Salayi b/w Libala kaka boye *90.656 - (Veve 126) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Toto Wani b/w Nakufa boye *90.657 - (Meke-Meke 15) Orchestre Elegance Jazz: Mbongo Tosale Laka Nani b/w Ngalula 2 *90.658 - not issued? *90.659 - (Maquis) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Fissa b/w Onduma wa nzonzi *90.660 - (Musikana) Orchestre Continental: Yo Motema b/w Ngowa *90.661 - (ISA 34) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Sebene 182 b/w Kiwelewele *90.662 - (ISA 36) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Sorry b/w Tokoka *90.663 - (Veve 129) Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Kamale 1 et 2 *90.664 - (Veve 127) Orchestre Veve: Ndona 1 et 2 *90.665 - (ISA R 37) Tabu Ley et l'Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Dialogue b/w Mafuku Na Libenga Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90665.jpg *90.666 - (ISA R 24) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Nakwei Carreau b/w Bobwale *90.667 - (ISA R 35) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Tete Nakozonga b/w Afrisa l'International *90.668 (LEY) Orchestre Afrisa: Marie-Lou b/w Libala to cinéma *90.669 - (Meke-Meke 16) Orchestre Elegance Jazz: Batu Somba b/w Mosolo Tosalelaka Nani *90.670 - (ISA R 28) Orchestre Afrisa: Leki ya Mongali b/w Lal a biy *90.702 - (Editions Populaires 139) Orchestre Africa Mode Matata: Bandoki Ba Profiter b/w Nazongi Yamba Ngai Dial Africa blog, 3.10.2011, retrieved 3.10.2011 File:African 90702 CA 1000.jpg File:African 90702 CB 1000.jpg File:African 90702 L1.jpg File:African 90702 L2.jpg *90.736 - (Sosoliso 14) Bonghat Tshe Saakul & Orch. Trio Madjesi: Taximen Part 1 & 2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011] File:African 90736 Bjpg.jpg *90.754 - (Editions Meke-Meke 19) Orchestre Élégance Jazz: Tshabu b/w Bozoba ya mbua *90.755 - (Editions Meke-Meke 20) Orchestre Élégance Jazz: Makengele b/w Exibition *90.781 - (Diabim 4) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Vive Faza 1 et 2 Muzzically Trips blog, June 2011, retrieved 7.6.2011 File:African 90781 CA.jpg *90.787 - (Conga 3) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Ndaya 1 & 2 cdandlp.com, 4.2.2011; cat.-no. is not readable on cover image. *90.803 - (Meke-Meke 21) Orchestre Élégance Jazz: Kapinga Yaka Tobina b/w Okomi Tshelule *90.851 - (Landa Bango 121) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Ab Emi Motema b/w Tapale Mabe cdandlp.com, 16.1.2012 115162133.png *90.852 - (Landa Bango 124) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Nayebi Te Soki Koloko b/w Oyanganakangai cdandlp.com. 16.1.2012 115162142.png *90.910 B - (Biby 47) Orchestre Cavacha: Okomi Kolangua 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 90910 CA.jpg *90.948 - (veve 209) Orchestre Continental: Nsiona // Myitezo Akabola Music blog, 19.1.2011, retrieved 5.4.2011 File:African 90948 CA .JPG File:African 90948.JPG *90.968 - (Fuka-Fuka 2) Orchestre Kamale: Yo Na Nani 1 & 2 (7": African 90.968 B) File:Orchestre Kamale - Fuka Fuka (African 90968) B.jpg *90.971 - (Mabele 02) Ensemble Mabele: Kiandomba 1&2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90971 mabelekiandomba.jpg *90.978 - (Sakuma 12) Orchestre Kiam: Yanga Yanga b/w Kobondela *90.979 - (Sakuma 13) Orchestre Kiam: Masumu 1 et 2 *90.980 - (Wondole 01) Orchestre Cavacha de Mopero: Nene Malakasi 1 et 2 *90.981 - (Phenix 16) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Botuli b/w Okomona Zaire *90.982 - (Phenix 17) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Safari b/w Bayinenge *90.983 - (Phenix 20) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Ozali Phenomnene b/w '' Yo Bailo Con Ella'' *90.984 - (Bana-Modja 02) Orchestre Bana Modja: Azonga b/w Koyoka Koyoka *90.985 - (Bana-Modjo 03) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Okei Kolakate Nika b/w Na Bangi Makambo *90.986 - (Bana Modjo 04) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Mabaku 1 et 2 *90.987 - (Conga 7) Orchestre Conga: Lomba 1 et 2 *90.988 - (Flambeau 11) Orchestre Flambeau: Benalu b/w Banzaka Ngai Fifi *90.989 - (Kinsala 03) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Bibiche b/w Bitota *90.990 - (Kinsala 04) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Fifi b/w Dodo *90.991 - (La Musi Interna 16) Orchestre Griot Kapia: Badibamba 1 et 2 *90.992 - (La Musi Interna 17) Orchestre Symba: Okito 1 et 2 *90.993 - (Eureka 01) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi Cawa Zung: Pampa Pampa 1 et 2 *90.994 - (Kinshasa Par 56) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Faute Ya Mama Leki b/w Ami *90.995 - (Lho Mann 14) Orchestre Bebeta: Ba Boyi Yo 1 et 2 *90.996 - (Zambi 29) Orchestre Wembele: Bakomela Pema 1 et 2 *90.997 - (Nzambi 32) Orchestre La Fontaine Mateya: Likunia b/w Liwa *90.998 - (Conga 6 BIS) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Likambo Ya Moto 1 et 2 *90.999 - (ISA 56) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Kinsuka 1 et 2 *91.000 - (ISA 57) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Cerebendo b/w Convocation Ya Liwa File:African 91000 CA 1000.jpg File:African 91000 CB 1000.jpg File:African 91000 L1 1000.jpg File:African 91000 L2 1000.jpg Catalogue numbers 91.001 ff. *91.001 - (Bella Bella 24) Orchestre Bella Bella: Pambi Ndoni 1 et 2 *91.002 - (Bella Bella 25) Orchestre Bella Bella: Nzingi Zong 1 et 2 Africolombia blog, 3.5.2011, retrieved 3.5.2011 File:African 91002 LA-2.jpg *91.003 - (Macchi 07) Orchestre Macchi: Nono 1 et 2 *91.004 - (Bisengo 01) Orchestre Sikama: Kanda Ya Nzunzu b/w Seli Seli *91.005 - (Cover 18) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Makanga 1 et 2 *91.006 - (Folza 07) Orchestre Haute Tension: kondo b/w Kasembele Ngongo 2 *91.007 - (Vrai Make 01) Orchestre Le Tout Make: Bondeko 1 et 2 *91.008 - (Almayi 06) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Mbiyavanga 1 et 2 *91.009 - (Tam Tam) Orchestre Monia Tchangai: Lela Wala Souzi b/w Mebe, Ao Lo *91.010 - (Diabim 12) Orchestre Grand Piza: Keba Na Zuwa 1 et 2 *91.011 - (Diabim 13) Orchestre Grand Piza: Omibatela 1 et 2 *91.012 - (Diabim 14) Orchestre Kintueni Authentique: Kintueni Authentique b/w Luzitu Va Makuela *91.013 - (Veve 165) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Mbondo 1 et 2 *91.014 - (Empire Bakuba 08) Orchestra Empire de Bakuba: Massa 1 et 2 *91.015 - (Kina Rama 05) Orchestre Stukas: Joboke 1 et 2 *91.016 - (Zebi 001) Orchestre Mayaula: Chérie Bondowe 1 et 2 *91.017 - (Ngadiadia 02) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bawuba 1 et 2 *91.018 - (Ngadiadia 03) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bolobo 1 et 2 *91.019 - (Ngadiadia 06) Orchestre Somo Somo: Pecha Pecha 1 et 2 *91.020 - (Betu Na Betu 01) Orchestre Bella Bella: Bokilo b/w misere ya Libala *91.021 - (Betu Na Betu 02) Orchestre Bella Bella: Vangu 1 et 2 *91.022 - (Super Tembessa) Orchestre Tembessa de Matoumbou: Loussomo b/w Landa Rail *91.023 - (Kina Rama 03) Orchestre Stukas: Nale Okendeke b/w Mayimba *91.024 - (Kina Rama 31) Orchestre Lokoko: Libonza 1 et 2 *91.025 - (Kina Rama 32) Orchestre Lokoko: Lokoko Ya Mbongo b/w Mangasa *91.026 - (Kina Rama 33) Orchestre Lokoko: Pemba b/w Yela Ngai *91.027 - (Kina Rama 34) Orchestre Lokoko: Ndjidi 1 et 2 *91.028 - (Cover 20) Orchestre Macchi: Mbula Yo Mayi 1 et 2 *91.029 - (Manduta 1) Orchestre Symba: Banza Patisa b/w Mobali & Bouger *91.047 - (Conga 14) Orchestre Conga: Yebisa Nga Part 1 & 2 cdandslp.com, 10.2.2012 African 91047.jpg *91.062 - (Robya 01) Orchestre Eboko Ley: Moto Moto Part 1 & 2 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012 African 91062.jpg *91.069 - (Mabele 05) Orchestre Baya-Baya: Bumba 1 b/w Bumba 2 (1975) Dial Africa blog, 8.11.2011, retrieved 8.11.2011 File:African 91.069 C A.jpg File:African 91.069 C B.jpg File:African 91.069 L A.jpg File:African 91.069 L B.jpg *91.087 - (Zaire Music Par 68) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Zoi Sala Tala Likambo Part 1 & 2 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012 African 91087.jpg *91.146 - (Londende 194) Groupe Dewayon: Bomekaki Rossignol b/w Tete Ya Rossignol cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91146.jpg *91.233 - (Editions Populaires 008) Franco & L'Orchestre TP OK Jazz: Matata Ya Muasi Na Mobali Ekoki Kosila Te 1 & 2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91233.jpg *91.234 (?) - (Editions Populaires 009) Franco & L'Orchestre TP OK Jazz: Alimantou 1 & 2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91234.jpg *91.262 - (Afrizam 14) Orchestre Afrizam: S.G.A. b/w Mibali Kiyungulu Dial Africa blog, 6.7.2011,retrieved 14.7.2011 File:African 91262 CA 1000.jpg File:African 91262 CB 1000.jpg File:African 91262 L1.jpg File:African 91262 L2.jpg *91.270 - (Isa 61) Tabu Ley & Orchestre Afrisa: Yombe b/w Anta Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 91290 C1.jpg *91.356 - (Editions Veve 225) Orch: Les Kamale: Abissina 1 & 2 File:Orchestre Kamale - Abissina (African) B.jpg File:Orchestre Kamale - Abissina (African) V2 B.jpg *91.412 - (Danza Danza 1) Groupe Luluwa Sukiza: Kabwala b/w Mukwabumba cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91412.jpg *91.417 - (Editions Sosoliso) Trio Madjesi: Box Thsi Way 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 91417 C1.jpg *91.444 - (Super Contact 10) Orchestre Makina Loka: Limbisa Ba Pakano Part 1 & 2 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012 African 91444.jpg *91.495 - (Sakumuna 35) Orchestre Kiam: Mbale 1 & 2 *91.496 - (Lolaka) Orchestre Lolaka: Ndako 1 & 2 *91.497 - (Veve 235) Orchestre Veve: Katenga 1 & 2 *91.498 - (Zaiko 3) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Ima 1 & 2 *91.499 - (ISA) Orchestre Afrisa International: Poto Galo 1& 2 *91.500 - (Veve 237) Orchestre Veve: Nakosambela Kaka 1 & 2 *91.501 - (Veve 239) Orchestre Yoka Lokole: Nounou 1 & 2 *91.502 - (Veve 238) Orchestre Zaiko: Youyou 1 & 2 *91.503 - (Veve 229) Orchestre Thu-Zaina: Tika Kolela 1 & 2 *91.504 - (Veve 234) Orchestre Orfaz: Nzakomba 1 & 2 *91.505 - (Zaiko 6) Orchestre Zaiko: Sikenebe 1 & 2 *91.506 - (Sakumuna 47) Orchestre Kamale: Masudi 1 & 2 *91.507 - (Sakumuna 48) Orch: Kamale: Assana Muana Wawa 1 & 2 File:Orchestre Kamale - Assana Muana (African 91507) B.jpg *91.508 - (Sakumuna 51) Orchestre Kamale: Kiki Puelenge 1 & 2 *91.509 - (Populaires 027) Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz: Sekele 1 & 2 *91.510 - (Populaires 038) Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz: Comprendre Ngai 1 & 2 *91.511 - (Populaires 040) Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz: Ba Chance Ya Kobotama 1 & 2 *91.512 - (Populaires 043) Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz: Zaina Mopaya 1 & 2 *91.513 - (Populaires 045) Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz: Basala La Vie 1 & 2 *91.514 - (Bella Bella 36) Orchestre Isifi: Cheri Amba 1 & 2 *91.515 - (Super Contact 24) Orchestre Stukas Mombombo: Moseka Mbuzi 1 & 2 *91.516 - (Super Contact 25) Orchestre Stukas Mombombo: Lita Alobi 1 & 2 *91.517 - (Zebi Moo 7) Orchestre Mamaki: Pardón Chérie 1 & 2 *91.518 - (Zebi Moo 8) Orchestre Ya Tupas Zaire: L'Afrique Aux Africaines *91.519 - (Time 07) Orchestre Viva La Musica: Bokulaka 1 & 2 *91.520 - (Time 06) Orchestre Viva La Musica: Mabele Mokonzi 1 & 2 *91.521 - (Molende 37) Orchestre Empire Bakuba: '' Mobende 1 & 2'' *91.522 - (Sakumuna 55) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Ndukidi 1 & 2 *91.523 - (Sakumuna 57) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Okomi Boye *91.524 - (Sakumuna 58) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Naleli Libala 1 & 2 *91.525 - (Populaires 036) Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz: Napeksi Yo Kobima 1 & 2 *91.526 - (Populaires 042) Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz: Tala Ye Na Miso 1 & 2 *91.527 - (Populaires 046) Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz: Malunzi 1 & 2 *91.528 - (Populaires 051) Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz: Semeki Bakali 1 & 2 *91.529 - (Veve 246) Orchestre Yoka Lokole: Testament 1 & 2 *91.530 - (Biby 70) Orchestre Shama-Shama A Bansomi Lay Lay: Avenir Ya Bana 1 & 2 *91.531 - (Biby 71) Orchestre Shama-Shama A Bansomi Lay Lay: Bokoko Basalisa 1 & 2 *91.532 - (Zaiko 7) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: '' M A 1 & 2'' *91.533 - (Bella Bella 3) (Ndende Moko) Orchestre Bella Bella: Kimaka 1 & 2 *91.534 - (Bella Bella 4) (Ndende Moko) Orchestre Bella Bella: Na Somba Bolingo 1 & 2 *91.535 - (Allez-Y Freres Soki 12) Orchestre Bella Bella: Aneki 1 & 2 *91.536 - (Veve 243) Orchestre Kamale: 'Zaina Mama 1 & 2 *91.537 - (Veve 244) Orch: Kamale: Olela 1 & 2 File:African 91537 CA.jpg File:African 91537 CB.jpg File:African 91537 LA.jpg File:African 91537 LB.jpg *91.538 - (Veve 245) Orchestre Kamale: Andoya 1 & 2 *91.539 - (Veve 247) Orchestre Kiam: Bomoto 1 & 2 *91.540 - (Veve 248) Orchestre Kiam: Maketa 1 & 2 *91.541 - (Sakumuna 50) Orchestre Kiam: Ifantu 1 & 2 *91.542 - (Veve 233) Orchestre Loubelo et son Ensemble: Wedi Muntu b/w Mpasi-Zo *91.543 - (Super Contact 26) Orchestre Makina Loka: Elongi Ya Chérie b/w Kimada *91.544 - (Simplicite 3) Orch. Super Stard de Libreville: Issa 1 & 2 *91.545 - (Time 8) Orchestre Viva La Musica: Muana Molokai 1 & 2 *91.546 - (Time 9) Orchestre Viva La Musica: Ekoti Ya Nzube 1 & 2 *91.547 - (Veve 240) Orchestre Veve: Bilobela 1 & 2 *91.548 - (Mara 1) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa Washa Washa: (Y A Lengos) Nadi 1 & 2 *91.572 - (Veve 250) - Orchestre Kossa Kossa: Lengema Part 1 & 2 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012 African 91572.jpg *91.601 - (Super Contact 29) Orchestre Celi Bitshou: Tembe Na Tembe Ya Nini 1 & 2 Discogs, 4.2.2012 African 90601_CA_1000.jpg African 90601_CB_1000.jpg African 90601_LA_1000.jpg African 90601_LB_1000.jpg *91.609 - (Matolu 1) Orch. Empire Bakuba: Sango Ya Mawa 1&2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91609.jpg *African 91.618 - (Super Contact 44) Orchestre Celi Bitshu: Coup Monté 1 & 2 NetVinyls.com, 5.2.2012 African 91618 Celi Bitshu.jpg *91.619 - (Super Contact 45) Orchestre Celi Bitshu: Nazali Na Confiance 1 & 2 cdandlp.com, 5.2.2012 African 91619_CAs.jpg African 91619_CBs.jpg African 91619_LBs.jpg *91.620 - Orchestre Afrisa: Mbote Ya Kinvwanga 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 91620 CA.jpg The 365 CD series The series started in 1991 and contains sloppily edited reissues of the label's catalogue. The 425 LP series According to Johnston [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 the series issues "modern" material. *425.001 - Bebe Manga: Amie RhythmCnx blog, 28.3.2011, retrieved 31.3.2011 File:African 425001 C A.jpg File:African 425001 C B.jpg Other releases (to categorise) 1981 *''Ikenga Super Stars of Africa (Afrodisia DWA 2150)'' Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 1986 *''Franco & l'OK Jazz - Les Merveilles du Passé 1957 - 1958'' Global Groove blog, 3.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 =References= =Bibliography/Sources= *''Attempting reconstruction of the "African" Label LP 360.000 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/African/africatno.htm, retrieved 28.5.2010 *''Attempting reconstrution of the "African" 45 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/african45/african_45.htm, retrieved 24.11.2010 *''Sono'' by Alastair Johnston, URL: http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html, retrieved 28.5.2010 * Some back sleeves of the "African" series contain discographical information on parts of the label catalogue: African 90318 C2 1000.jpg | African 90.318 File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg |''African 90.343'' File:African 91.069 C B.jpg |''African 91.069'' File:African 91262 CB 1000.jpg |''African 91.262'' Category:African (label) Category:Dial Africa - Record labels